


Butterfly Effect

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, basically just the love story of julian and shaye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: “I believe our choices put us on our paths. Fate would have always made Nadia seek me out that night, it would always have made Asra leave at that crucial moment, and for you to turn up not long after. But my choices could have altered our fate."When Shaye goes out on the town for the day, she gets a lot more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t often Shaye found herself in danger. Not any serious danger anyhow.

There was always a chance a spy could go awry, or she could wander down the wrong street and get lost, but the consequences of that were seldom dire.

This time wasn’t like that.

Oh she didn’t go looking for trouble, it had been a stroke of bad luck. Although she seemed to have a lot of bad luck these days.

Asra had always been worried about losing her in crowds, but without him around she could wander as she liked, and the sudden freedom invigorated her as much as it worried her. Maybe Asra kept her close for a reason.

The Countess had no need of her that day, and having retired from a sudden bout of headaches she had given Shaye the liberty to check on the shop.

As much as Shaye liked the palace, she did miss the familiar feeling of home, and was excited to go back for a little bit.

Of course nothing could be as simple as that. That would be too easy, and fate couldn’t have that, it might get bored.

Her old clothes had been forever stained by that courtier, so again Shaye was clad in rich fabric she would never dream of wearing under normal circumstances.

This time it was a sapphire blue outfit that the Countess insisted brought out her eyes. Well, the one blue eye she had anyway, the violet one complimented it she had said.

It must so difficult for the Countess to find colours to compliment Shaye’s mismatched eyes, but she managed to do it quite well, not that Shaye had any particular opinions on her appearance either way.

The silk of her outfit was light and airy and nothing like anything she owned.

She had her emerald necklace hidden securely beneath her blouse, and Asra’s card deck packed into her satchel.

The only thing she wore that wasn’t borrowed or given were her anklets and bangles.

She had acquired many over the years, some with different gemstones encrusted in them, some plain gold, and some with tiny little bells that tinkled while she walked.

She was quite proud of her collection, and Asra said it made her look quite the perfect fortune-teller.

However, her jewelry, coupled with her brilliant clothes, drew much unwanted attention.

No one usually bothered Shaye when she wore her plain, cheap clothing, but of course she had to be wearing the expensive stuff while she unescorted and only half paying attention to her surroundings.

Shaye took a shortcut from the markets to her shop, down a secluded alley. Not the wisest choice in hindsight.

A sudden bolting cat startled her, streaking through her steps like a whirl of black ink, and causing her to trip and drop her bag.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Shaye got to her knees, brushing off her scraped palms onto her skirts.

She sighed, and reach for her bag, when a foot stepped in between them. She paused.

“Well, what’s a lovely lady like you doing down there?”

Shaye glanced up to see an unfamiliar face. A bald man, with a grizzle beard towered over her.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned her head back, to see another man with wild blond hair stepping out from the gloom.

Shaye reached for her bag again, but the bald bad grasped her wrist, and dragged her to her feet.

“Those clothes looking mighty expensive, you wouldn’t want to soil them in the dirt would you?” he said. “I should carry you instead, keep your feet out of the muck.”

“I am fine thank you.” Shaye said stiffly. “I just need t oget home.”

“Home? Where’s home then? The upper district?” the blond man squeaked. “You got someone waiting for you? Someone who might pay a hefty price to get you back?”

“No!” Shaye cried. “No, I don’t have anyone waiting for me. Let go of me!” 

She pulled against the bald man, but he just shook his head and tutted in disapointement.

“Now little miss don’t be so rude, we’ve only just met.”

Shaye glared up at him, and summoned heat to her skin, burning the hand that gripped her arm. The bald man leapt back with a pained cry as Shaye dived for her bag.

“What’s that, magic? You’re a witch!” the man snatched Shaye’s bag out of her hands, and she whirled around to take it back.

“Give me that!” she demanded.

“Oh I don’t think so. A pretty little witch will fetch a fine price in Prakar,”

“I’d wager.” The blond man grinned. “But surely we can have a little fun with the witch first?”

“I don’t see why not? Here miss, your bag.”

When Shaye grabbed the bag back off the man, he pushed his body closer and closer until she was backed up against the wall.

She held her bag tightly to her as if to shield herself from him, staring up at him in a sudden panic.

The bald man groped the exposed skin of her belly, his other hand digging into her hip painfully.

Panicked, Shaye brought her knee up sharply, connecting to the man’s delicate parts. He went down with a groan, and Shaye took the opportunity to run.

It wasn’t long before she heard the two men in hot pursuit. Shaye ran as fast as she could, her breathes coming in short pants and her body heaving with strain.

Looking back to see how far her pursuers were behind her, she made a series of quick turns and twists, before realizing she had run into a part of town she wasn’t familiar with.

She continued to run, the men close behind her, even as she ducked and weaved into and through an all-manner of different streets and alleyways, until she was so hopelessly lost and so frightfully tired she couldn’t do it anymore.

But she kept going, trying to ignore the straining of her limbs as she ran.

The chase couldn’t have lasted forever though. Eventually, she hit a dead-end.

_Oh no, oh dammit no! Think fast, quick Shaye think of something! What would Asra do? What would Asra do…_

She turned as she heard footsteps catching up to her. The bald man chuckled darkly.

“Looks like it’s the end of the line witch.”

“Aw, she looks all tuckered out. Why don’t you take the load off your feet sweetheart and lie down for a while?” the blond man smirked.

Shaye backed up against the wall, still trying to think of a way to escape.

“I have spells that can freeze your face off, don’t come any closer.” She threatened.

She was bluffing, and the men knew it too.

“You would have already done it by now if you did. Now just be a good little witch and hold still, it’ll be over soon.”

She gasped as he grabbed her, pulling her away from the wall, the blond man ripping her bag away from her and roughly removing the shawl from around her hair, making it tumble out over her shoulders.

“Help!” Shaye shrieked. “Someone help!”

“No one can hear you little witch,” the blond man said producing a carving knife and working his way at the buttons of her blouse.

With her struggling the knife cut through her blouse easily, and nicked her skin quite a few times too. The pain and the fear only made her struggle harder.

“Get off me! Let me go _let go_!” she hollered.

The bald man snickered. “Or what?”

“I do believe the lady told you to let her go.”

And then Shaye felt for sure she was dreaming, that voice sounded so familiar. She was dropped to the ground, and there she stayed.

Everything was a blur after that, a whirl of black leather and the sounds of fighting.

“That’ll teach you to prey on innocent women! Now then – Shaye? Oh my – Shaye is that you?”

She felt, rather than saw, her savior fall to his knees beside her fallen form.

But she paralyzed with shock on the cold cobblestones, and clumsily reached up to her tattered blouse to cover herself before looking up.

“Julian…”

His worried face came into her view, though her vision was blurred by unshed tears. His hands hovered, itching to touch, to comfort, but unsure if he should touch her in this state.

He seemed to decide checking her for injuries the priority, and reach forward to examine her.

“Are you hurt? Are you alright?” he asked feverently, looking up from his inspection when Shaye didn’t answer him. “Shaye?”

Shaye didn’t speak, nor did she shy away from his inspecting. This behavior was most unlike her, and it unnerved Julian.

“Shaye. My dear, please speak to me. I need to know if you’re alright.” His voice was pressing, but gentle, most likely practiced through his bedside manner when dealing with patients.

She swallowed thickly, before turned her frozen eyes towards him.

“I’m…not hurt.” She rasped.

Julian let out a sigh. “Well that is a relief. Can you stand Shaye? Can you get up?”

Shaye got to wobbly feet with Julian’s help, but shivered violently and fell forward slightly, Julian catching her in his arms.

Shaye desperately sought the warmth of his embrace, the steady arms locked around her to calm her down. She needed to feel safe.

“Woah, hey now it’s okay.” Julian held her tightly in his arms as Shaye buried herself closer to him, his hands gently stroking her hair and back. “You’re okay, I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

Shaye let out a small whimper, shivering uncontrollably.

“Shaye? Shaye sweetheart you’re scaring me. Are you okay? What can I do? Tell me what you need.”

His concern touched her, and it brought a hesitant smile to her lips. She shook her head against his chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m okay I’m just…a bit shaken.”

“Understandably.” Julian sighed, running a hand through her hair soothingly. “Come with me, I’ll take you home and you can get cleaned up. You’ll feel much better trust me.”

Shaye let out a shaky ‘okay’ and pulled away from Julian. Julian looked down to see blood and cursed.

“You told me you were fine Shaye, this is not fine,” he scolded as he came to inspect her wounds.

“Julian please I’m fine really they’re just little – ”

“No Shaye, you are _not_ fine, do _not_ call this _fine_.” Julian’s voice was hard and almost cold, taking Shaye aback.

“You’re bleeding and in shock because of the vermin that _dared_ to lay a hand on you. If I wasn’t so worried about you I would have gone after them and made sure they were sent to an early grave.”

The rage in his eye frightened Shaye, even as his hands were ever so gentle in their mending of the cuts along her abdomen.

“Julian you’re no murderer,” Shaye murmured.

“It’s not murder. It’s pest control.” Julian hissed. “I will remember their faces, and if I see them again they’ll get what’s coming to them for daring to hurt you. That’s a promise.”

“Julian…”

Julian finally sighed, and pulled away from Shaye, blood seeping from fresh wounds that mirrored hers. She watched her cuts disappear, and Julian’s grow. It wouldn’t last, but it never made it any easier to watch him put himself in pain.

Shaye pressed a hand to his chest. “I wish you didn’t have to do that just to help me.”

Julian covered her hand with his and looked into her eyes with a fiery look. “I would do so again in a heartbeat my dear Shaye.”

Shaye felt her face flush at the declaration. Julian released her hand, and removed his coat before handing to her.

She murmured a thankyou before covering herself with the coat, and following close behind Julian as he silently lead her out of the alley.

She gripped his arm to keep herself steady and calm.

Shaye suddenly felt very tired, and her feet were dragging as she walked, which didn’t go unnoticed by Julian, who stopped walking, making her look up quizzically.

“May I?” he asked. “I wouldn’t be much of a gentlemen if I made you walk on such shaky legs.”

“O-Oh. I – I um…sure?” Shaye flushed beet red as Julian scooped her up in his arms, and carried her out into the street.

Her eyelids drooped as she made herself comfortable in Julian’s arms. It slightly concerned her how quickly she’d become accustomed to the feeling of being in Julian’s embraced.

If she was more awake, she’d probably make a joke about it, but she was far too weary for that.

She nestled herself against his chest and closed her eyes, her fists tight on the cloak that covered her. It wasn’t long before she was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

 Warm. That was her first feeling. She rolled over, smiling sleepily at the feeling of warm blankets covering her like a comforting hug. 

The scent of magic filled her nose, and made her eyes open to investigate. She glanced around, and with shock she saw her old room.

_Of course. I’m home. Julian, he…carried me here…_

The events of the day came back to her. She briefly contemplated staying in bed – she was pretty tired still – but she got up. As she sat up in bed, Julian’s cloak fell down to her waist, and she gripped the familiar leather with a faint smile.

He’d left her his cloak? He was so sweet.

Shaye got out of bed and found a replacement blouse for her to wear out of her wardrobe.

She’d have to apologize to Nadia for ruining the blouse she’d given her. She folded Julian’s cloak neatly, and tied her hair back with a ribbon before venturing out of her room.

It was dark, faint candlelight was flickering inside the shop that cast dark shadows on the wall.

How long had she been asleep? She looked around, but her rescuer was nowhere to be found.

Shaye felt herself pout in disappointment. She’d wanted to at least _thank_ Julian for saving her.

Outside, she heard a skeletal raven squawk, and a great big grin plastered itself on her face.

Sure enough, she heard the window open, and angry muttering as the Doctor awkwardly squeezed himself through, a thud signaling he’d entered.

Shaye rushed back to her room excitedly.

“Julian!”

Julian caught her as she threw herself happily at him, slightly shocked to see her so suddenly.

“Shaye! Hi. You’re up.”

Shaye pulled back slightly to smile up at him. “You came back.”

“Of course,” Julian smiled. “I had to make sure you were okay. And here you are, completely okay! Excellent. Most excellent.”

“I’m glad you came back Julian.”

Shaye chuckled as Julian suddenly flushed and looked away. Julian cleared his throat awkwardly, holding her at arms length to look at her.

“You don’t look any worse for wear. That’s good.” Julian murmured. “You really need to stop getting yourself into these situations.”

“Sure, but then I wouldn’t have a handsome plague doctor come dramatically save me.” Shaye answered, letting go of Julian and going to fetch his cloak.

“You think I’m handsome do you?” Julian was smirking, but Shaye could see the slight insecurity in his visible eye.

“You do own a mirror do you not doctor?” Shaye teased. “This is yours I believe. Thank you for it,”

Julian took the cloak back, staring down at it almost pensively.

“And Julian?”

“Hm?” Julian looked up from his cloak, and Shaye got on her tiptoes to press her lips lovingly to his cheek.

“Thank you. For saving me. You’re a good man, I’m glad I met you.”

“I’m really not.” Julian sighed.

“You didn’t even know it was me at first, but you still leapt to help.” She smiled, lacing her fingers easily through his hair. “ _That’s_ a good man Julian.”

Julian lifted a hand to cup her face, and Shaye noticed with a jolt his hands were gloveless. The feel of his skin on hers made her tingle.

“You’re so kind Shaye,”

“I like being kind to you.” Shaye said teasingly.

Julian chuckled quietly. “And I like being kind to you. A perfect little arrangement wouldn’t you say?”

Shaye giggled. Julian dropped his cloak on her bed and used his free hand to pull her closer, and Shaye settled comfortably against him, her fingers playing with his hair, bring a soft smile to his face.

Shaye wasn’t exactly sure who leaned in first, but their lips connected and it ceased to matter to her who initiated it.

The kiss began softly, hesitantly, as all things with Julian did, but then Shaye tugged on his hair, eliciting a desperation moan from Julian before his hands were suddenly all over her back, pressing her even closer.

He held her tightly, like if he loosened his grip she’d disappear, and she pressed against him, both of them trying to get closer even if it wasn’t physically possible. 

His teeth grazed her bottom lip and she gasped, opening her mouth for him as he devoured her with his tongue, intoxicated by her taste.

It wasn’t until he’d pressed her against the wall did Julian freeze, and pull away with a look of fear.

“I’m sorry – I shouldn’t have – I mean you just nearly – I-I should be going I – I’m sorry I –“

He was cut off by Shaye pulling him back down and kissing him again. It was a hungry kiss, she couldn’t get enough of him and honestly that should worry her, kissing an almost stranger with such ferocity but right now all she could focus on was his hands on her back and his lips on hers and oh that heat that was building up inside her she needed more she wanted more –

But then Julian caressed her cheek so gently she could barely feel it, and squeezed her hip as she tried to get ever closer, and the gentleness in which he held was like cold water to her heat, calming her kisses.

The kiss turned soft, less desperate, and she smiled against his lips.

When they next pulled away from each other, Shaye was smiling at Julian’s dishevelled appearance, while Julian attempted to catch his breath.

“It’s perfectly alright Doctor Devorak,” she said. “I don’t mind in the slightest.”

“No, I’m getting that.” Julian panted, his face beet red and eye lidded.

Shaye admitted to herself that she loved seeing him like this, it was becoming an addiction to make him so uncontrolled and unkempt.

Shaye giggled and cupped his face in her hands, running her thumbs gently across his cheekbones. Julian smiled softly, and moved to rest his forehead against hers.

Shaye leant up to rub her nose against Julian’s, and he laughed quietly at the action.

“Can I give you a little thank you for helping me today?” Shaye asked.

“I think you just did.” Julian smiled breathlessly. “What more could you have in mind?”

Shaye opened her mouth to answer, when the skeletal raven called out a harsh warning. She and Julian broke away from each other in a sudden panic, and Shaye ran to the window to look outside.

Sure enough there were guards approaching, and she quickly closed her curtains, looking to Julian worriedly.

“Stay here, and stay quiet.” She murmured.

Julian nodded, and his fingers brushed against her arm and she slipped passed him to go to the door, as though worried for her being out of his sight. She closed her bedroom door and went to answer the pounding on the shop door.

“Sorry for the late hour fortune-teller, but we’ve had reports from the locals in the street concerning you.” The guards at the door told her.

“You have?” Shaye froze. What had they heard? From who?”

“The shopkeeper’s from the markets, they came to report you’d been attacked. They saw a man carrying you back here.”

“Oh. Well yes, I had a bit of an incident today. But I’m unhurt, and the man carrying me is a…friend. He helped me get home alright.” Shaye explained.

“If you need any assistance magician, do come to us.” The guards’ partner said. “You are a friend to the Countess and if any enemies are targeting you she will want you well protected.”

Shaye smiled. “Don’t worry, I can take care of myself just fine. Tell Nadia it was a one-off occurrence, and I’ll come into town with and escort from now on. That should calm her nerves.”

“Very well. Take care magician. Patrols in the area will be doubled in light of this incident to catch those responsible.”

“Thank you, goodnight now.”

She closed the door, and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. That was close. Too close. Julian poked his head out the bedroom door for the all-clear. Shaye nodded.

“You should stay here for the night, there are more guards out there tonight.” Shaye said.

Julian nodded. “If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not Julian, you’re quite welcome.” Shaye smiled, and pushed herself off the door. “Are you hungry at all? I’m starving.”

“Ah! I forgot. That’s what I went out for.” Julian swiftly disappeared back into her room, and Shaye followed him curiously.

She hadn’t seen the little bag he’d come in with, but now he was pulling out a loaf of pumpkin bread, and seaweed wraps. She felt her mouth water at the sight.

Julian chuckled at her hungry expression.

“So the baker told me your favourite foods; I had to go down to the docks for the seaweed wraps so it took me a while to get back, but they should be alright still.”

“You went all the way to the docks just for food for me?” Shaye blinked

Asra always said they never had time for the detour to the docks. He left it on special occasions, Shaye was always happy when he returned from his journeys with seaweed wraps for her.

“I wanted you to have something sweet to eat when you woke up, considering you had such a bad day.” Julian shrugged, but he purposely kept his eye downcast and away from Shaye.

She could still see the flush over his cheeks though, and she smiled. She sat down on the bed and patted the place next to her. Julian hurried to accept her invitation, stumbling over himself as he sat beside her. Shaye made herself comfortable against the wall, and Julian spread out the food for them to share.

Shaye broke apart the bread and bit into it with relish, Julian chuckling at her quick eating.

“Don’t make yourself sick,” he warned lightly.

“You’re a doctor aren’t you?” Shaye quipped, her mouth full of food.

Julian chuckled. Shaye reached over to try the seaweed wraps, grinning at the nostalgic taste.

“Thank you for these. I love them, reminds me of home.”

“And where’s home?” Julian asked curiously.

“South from here. A port town called Nyvuria, according to Asra. I hear I used to live by the docks."

"You mean you don't know?"

"I don't remember. Anything." Shaye frowned. "I remember I loved the smell of the ocean though. Asra says I was a fortune-teller then too, and when I came here I was so dirty I looked like a boy.” 

“You don’t have any family?” Julian frowned.

Shaye shook her head. “Not that I know of. Asra is all I have. I've tried to get my memory back but...I'm sorry I’d…rather not talk about it.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Julian said mournfully.

Shaye shook her head, her dark expression vanishing with a smile. “Don’t be. It’s okay. Everything worked out alright in the end anyway,"

Julian hummed in acknowledgement as he ate his own seaweed wrap.

“Well, this is really good.” He commented.

“Isn’t it? Asra hates them, no matter how many time I – triiiiiiyaaawn…” a big yawn interrupted her sentence, and Julian chuckled quietly.

“Tired?”

Shaye nodded, her eyelids drooping. Julian got up and cleared up their dinner.

“Time for bed I’d say. You need rest. Doctor’s orders.”

“Fine.” Shaye yawned. “Do you want to share with me? Or I could sleep in Asra’s room if you like and you can have my bed.”

“I – I uh…” Julian went adorably red in the face again at the question. “I-It’s your home, I wouldn’t want to impose on you more than I already have and I…well I mean it’s up to you…”

Shaye shook her head fondly. Lovable fool. She pulled back the blankets and wiggled under them, patting the space beside her as an invitation.

“It’s okay Julian, you can share with me. Only if you want to though, I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.”

Julian chuckled breathlessly, making his way over to her.

“You could never make me uncomfortable Shaye. Nervous, yes. But not uncomfortable. And here I am trying to make sure I don’t make _you_ uncomfortable.”

He got in beside her, and she busied herself staring appreciatively at his back while he got ready for bed.

“So, I make you nervous?” she teased quietly as Julian slipped under the covers with her.

He stayed at arm’s length, hesitant to get closer, but he turned to face her as she asked him her question.

He lowered his gaze as he smiled, rather bashfully if Shaye thought so.

“You have no idea.” He murmured.

“Aw Jules, a little apprentice like me makes you nervous?” Shaye grinned. “That’s cute. You’re cute.”

Julian barked out a laugh, blushing to high heaven but not shying away from her as she wiggled closer.

He lifted a hand to brush her hair out of her face, and stayed there, absently playing with the dark locks as her eyes slipped closed and she sighed in contentment.

“And you’re beautiful.” He whispered.

He didn’t know if she’d heard him, because she didn’t respond, but that didn’t matter.

Julian was content with watching her peaceful face, rhythmically brushing his fingers through her hair, until at last he fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

 Julian woke better rested than he’d been in a long while.

He felt completely at ease for once, and he sighed sleepily, trying to stay in his dream-like state even as consciousness beckoned.

The warm body pressed against him was a welcome addition to his morning.

He peeked out of one eye, slowly, lest he was dreaming, but there she was.

Back pressed against his chest, hair splayed out like a fan on the pillows, one hand tightly clutching his, curled securely into the arm he’d thrown over her waist in the night.

He was so tempted to not wake her, and instead settle back into the crook of her neck and go back to the paradise the day threatened to take away from him.

Could he be that selfish? Just for once? Could he take this moment for himself, just lie next to her and think himself happy for a while?

He did.

The second time he woke, Shaye wasn’t there.

At first panic seized him, an empty ache in his chest throbbing at her absence, but then he heard her, bustling about the shopfront, and he calmed down.

He rolled onto his back, and listened curiously.

“Your reading has calmed all of my nerves about my date tomorrow, thank you!” a customer was calling.

“Thank you so much, do come again!” Shaye called back.

He heard the door open and shut, some more bustling, then the door again.

“Welcome to Asra’s Emporium, what can I do for you?” Shaye chirped.

Julian smiled just at hearing her bubbly voice. The customer mumbled something Julian couldn’t hear.

“Yes we’ve just got a fresh batch in this morning. How many do you need, do you have your recipe with you? Ah I see, this is an extensive potion, and you’re saying the recommended dosage only made things worse? I’d recommend a weaker solution, I have just the thing in my storeroom. Give her the potion twice a day, one cup at night, and one cup in the morning.”

There was another mumble, before Shaye was once again calling out a “thank you, come again!” and the door shut again. He heard Shaye sigh, and yawn slightly.

“What do you think Faust? Should we close for lunch and wake Julian up?” she asked.

Who was she talking to? Whoever it was, they didn’t seem to answer her, but she spoke again anyway.

“No you’re right, it’s still early. Julian probably doesn’t get a lot of sleep, I’ll let him rest a little longer.”

Bless that woman, she really was too kind. He heard her bustling about again, and in the quiet of the shop, she started to sing.

It wasn’t a language Julian recognised, it sounded like the language Asra used to call his magic spells.

It was a soothing sound, Shaye’s voice was soft and sweet but clear and silvery.

It sounded almost magical. Julian smirked at the pun.

After a few minutes her sweet singing made his desire to see her too great to ignore, and he rolled out of bed.

She was just closing up for lunch when he entered, and a light purple snake turned to look at him, making him freeze momentarily.

Was this what Shaye had been talking to? She can talk to snakes now too?

This girl of his was certainly full of surprises.

She had her back to him, closing the shop as he approached, so he took the opportunity to surprise her. He snuck up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning when she gasped and jumped, trying to turn in his arms to look at him.

“Julian! You little sneak!” she hit him playfully on the arm and he laughed at her mock-glaring.

“Good morning sweet nightingale.” Julian greeted.

“Nightingale?” Shaye asked, her face awash with confusion.

“Your singing.” Julian explained.

Shaye went red and her eyes grew large. “Y-You heard that?!”

“Yes. It was a lovely thing to wake up to.” Julian smiled.

Shaye covered her flaming cheeks with her hands and groaned in embarrassment, burying her face in Julian’s shirt.

“That’s so embarrassing. I hate my voice.” She muttered.

“What? You sing beautifully.” Julian tipped her chin upwards to face him. “You’re a songbird Shaye, absolutely lovely.”

Shaye smiled bashfully. “Thankyou...”

She wiggled and slipped out of his arms and rushed back to her counter, leaving Julian to lean against the door and smirk in her direction.

“Aw, is my dear nightingale getting nervous? That’s cute. You’re cute.” He said, mimicking her words from last night.

“Har-har.” Shaye retorted. “Since you’re up, if you’re done making fun of me, I thought we could go for lunch. My treat.”

“Make fun of you dear lady? I would never.” Julian’s smug smirk was infuriating, but Shaye had to admit she liked seeing this playful side of him. “I could go on, but I’m done for now. Lunch you say? I believe I could be persuaded,”

Shaye chuckled. “Get dressed then. I’m taking you for a day out on the town!”

 

 

“You know I’ve been wondering, is the eye-patch and long dramatic coat a central part of the moody plague doctor persona or was that just a personal taste?”

“I’m sorry, are you calling me… _dramatic_?”

The way Julian looked at her was comical, hand on his chest, face contorted in mock-insult, spread out on the opposite side of their corner booth like an elegant eagle. Shaye burst into laughter at the sight.

“Oh yes, do continue to mock me.” Julian said moodily, though his lips were curled into an amused grin as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched her laugh.

“You are aware you dress like a pirate, yes? Don’t get me wrong it’s highly attractive, I’m just wondering if it was a personal choice or does it go with the image of the tragic anti-hero with a heart of gold running from his past that he can’t remember.”

“You read far too many books Shaye.” Julian commented as Shaye continued to snigger. “Though, attractive you say?”

“Of course you picked that part out.” Shaye rolled her eyes, grinning cheekily at the doctor across from her. “Julian you must know you’re an attractive man, right?”

Julian cleared his throat awkwardly, blushing and not meeting Shaye’s eyes, but smiling nonetheless.

“Well. I never took much notice of my appearance really. But I – thank you I – I’m glad you think that.”

Shaye leaned her chin on her hand and smiled warmly at him. He glanced up, finding his composure.

“Is this the part where I get to say you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known?”

“Ha!” Shaye grinned. “You could. Wouldn’t mean much though,”

“You wouldn’t believe me?”

Shaye shrugged. “It’s just a thing men say isn’t it? To make a girl feel special? Don’t get me wrong, it’s sweet, and I appreciate it, but it’s okay, I know it’s not something people actually mean. At least not in my case. I’m nothing special.”

“Are you serious?” Julian blinked. “You? Nothing special? Shaye my dear, have you ever met you?”

“Once or twice yeah,” Shaye smirked. “I’m not that great Julian come on.”

Julian snorted. “I beg to differ. You’re a princess. And I do mean that Shaye, you’re beautiful. In every way.”

“Well…thank you.” Shaye gave a small smile, and glanced away.

Julian wasn’t sure if she believed him or not, but he’d let the matter drop for now.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them, Shaye watching the hustle and bustle of the tavern and Julian watching Shaye. Until Shaye spoke up unexpectedly.

“A storm’s coming.”

Julian raised an eyebrow, but Shaye didn’t elaborate. He noticed she was shuffling her card deck, perhaps out of boredom, or nervousness.

He hadn’t even noticed she’d brought it with her.

“Julian, do you believe in fate?” she asked suddenly, turning to face him.

Julian sat back, and considered her question.

“I’m not sure. If you mean fate as an inescapable path you take in your life that will always lead to the same outcome, no matter what you do…then yes. I suppose I do. Nothing I’ve seemed to do in my life has made any difference.”

“Or maybe you’re just sabotaging your own life to fit the path of fate you think you should be doomed to follow.” Shaye replied.

Julian smiled bittersweetly. “That does sound like me. What about you, do you believe in fate?”

“I believe our choices put us on our paths. Fate would have always made Nadia seek me out that night, it would always have made Asra leave at that crucial moment, and for you to turn up not long after. But my choices could have altered our fate. I could have locked the door – I could have protested Asra leaving – I could have thrown something at you. I was tempted to you know.”

Julian laughed. “Were you now? I’m wounded my dear.”

“You did break into my house.”

“Only just. Still, I’m glad you decided to talk to me instead of attacking me. First impressions and all that,”

Shaye snorted, in a rather undignified manner. “Says the man who turned up to my shop in the middle of the night looking like a death spectre and then tried to scare me into telling him were my master was. You scared me to death,”

“I’m sorry.” Julian sounded rather genuine in his apology, but Shaye just shook her head.

“You hardly need to be, we didn’t know each other then.”

“Still, I don’t like being…the bad guy.” Julian shrugged. “Guess that’s just my role in life though.”

“Only because you make it.” Shaye pointed out.

“Your eternal optimism is what I like about you my dear nightingale.” Julian said. “You’re the one bright light in this city.”

Shaye smiled softly. “Wasn’t always like this. I used to be just like you once, melancholy and alone.”

“I find that hard to picture.”

“That’s because Asra saved me.” Shaye murmured, looking thoughtfully at her card deck. “I didn’t have a single thing in the world until I met him. But even then I still felt…like I was missing something. When Asra was around, it was like the sun was always shining, I felt so happy. When he was gone, the sun went down. And then, after a while, though the sun would shine when Asra smiled at me, I still felt…cold inside. Not even Asra could stop that feeling.”

Shaye sat back, staring at the ceiling, Julian watching her with concern.

“You clearly love Asra a great deal.” Julian mused.

Shaye blinked, and looked back down at Julian. He was looking away, a sorrowful look on his face. Shaye bit her lip, wanting to explain.

“I do,” she said, and watched in dismay as Julian’s shoulders hunched further. “But sometimes loving someone isn't enough. Sometimes just one person you love isn't enough to make you feel complete.”

Julian frowned slightly, not understand what she meant, but still not looking at her.

“Even with Asra in my life, I still didn’t feel…complete. I thought it was because of my memory loss, that made me so cold inside, but it’s more than that. I’ve felt cold for as long as I can remember, insides like ice, totally alone and disconnected, even when I felt happy." She leaned over and gently tilted Julian’s mournful face towards her. “Then I met you. And I feel _warm_ , for the first time.”

Julian blinked. He was very still, and couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Shaye’s.

“What I’m saying is, I think you and I were meant to meet. I don’t know why, but ever since I met you I knew, that you were a good man. You seem determined to live in misery and I can’t stand the thought of you sad and alone. You deserve better than that Julian,”

Julian opened his mouth, most likely to protest, but Shaye placed two fingers over his lips to shush him.

“No, not a word. Just accept this is how I feel, okay?” she grinned at him. “There’s nothing you can do to change it, so just accept it.”

Julian sighed, clearly not happy with being unable to argue, but he stayed silent as Shaye let her hand drop from his face, and covered her hands with his as they lay on the table.

“Very well my dear,” he sighed.

“You don’t believe me do you?”

“Not a word.” Julian smirked darkly. “How could anyone think such things about me? But I believe that you believe it, even if you shouldn’t.”

“Uh-uh-uh, I said no arguing.” Shaye chastised.

Julian huffed dramatically, causing Shaye to giggle. That awarded her a small smile.

“Even if I can’t believe your words myself I…it means a lot to me, either way. I appreciate it – you.”

Shaye smiled. Suddenly, a large clap of thunder broke through the peaceful weather outside, causing Shaye to flinch slightly at the volume.

Julian glanced out the window to see it had started raining. Hard.

“You weren’t wrong about the storm. How did you know?”

“Magic.” Shaye smirked, lifting a hand and wiggling her fingers mystically.

“You can’t use that reason for everything you know.”

Shaye laughed. She looked outside to watch the rain, squeezing Julian’s hand.

“I love rain. I used to have this book, I brought it with me everywhere. One of those cheesy romance novels – in it the main heroine was waiting for her lover to return to her after a long absence. It was raining very hard and in the middle of the night, but he made it back to her, and she ran outside to meet him. The scene where the two kissed in the rain was always so romantic to me, I re-read it a thousand times.”

Julian chuckled fondly at the glowing look on her face. “Do you still have the book?”

“No. I lost it.” Shaye sighed. “But I still remember that scene. I’ve always wanted to be kissed in the rain like that.”

“Have you?” Julian glanced outside, and there a devilish twinkle in his eye, before he grinned and rose from his seat, hand still in Shaye’s, and pulled her up too. “Then allow me to make your dream come true sweet princess.”

Shaye laughed in excitement as they hurried outside, she squealed at the cold rain hitting her skin, grinning all the while.

Julian looked at her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered, and the heated want in his eye made her shiver, not from the cold of the rain.

He grabbed her around the waist, and she reached up to cup his face, beating him to the punch she pulled his head down, and connected their lips.

The rain was freezing her skin, but Julian’s body pressed tightly against hers was warm, and inside, she felt burning heat.

She smiled into the kiss, her hands leaving Julian’s face to thread through his hair.

She tugged on his hair, harder than she meant to, but if Julian’s answer moan was anything to go by, she figured he didn’t mind. He seemed to even like the pain.

That’s something she’d have to explore eventually. When they broke apart they were both gasping for hair, and Shaye was laughing almost deliriously.

Julian joined in, her infectious laughter hard to resist.

“We’re so going to get sick,” she commented.

“Worth it.” Julian replied, his expression smouldering even with the freezing temperature. “So, was it everything you ever dreamed of?”

Shaye giggled. “Almost, but I think I’ll have to try again to be sure.”

Julian laughed, and dipped his head to oblige her.


	4. Epilogue

 Shaye bit her tongue as she gently pressed the wet cloth to Julian’s temple, forcing herself not to make a comment on how dramatic and childish he was being.

Honestly, you’d think the man was dying with how he was carrying on. He just wanted attention.

Attention Shaye was willing to give.

She knew one of them would end up getting sick from their little kissing in the rain scene.

She was taking care of him partly because she felt responsible for Julian getting sick, and partly because it was about time Julian had somebody to take care of him.

She removed the damp cloth and replaced it with her lips to kiss Julian’s heated forehead.

“Shouldn’t kiss me.” He murmured groggily. “You’ll get sick too.”

“I’ll be fine.” Shaye dismissed, continuing to mop down Julian’s face and neck. “Is this helping at all?”

“Mm-hm.” Was Julian’s half-muttered reply. “You’re an angel Shaye.”

“I’m many things according to you.” She replied with a quick grin. “You’ve already built up quite the repertoire of nicknames for me.”

Julian chuckled weakly.

“I find it ironic that out of the two of us, the doctor is the one who got a cold. Poor thing, my melancholy doctor has now become the whiny patient.”

“How dare you,” Julian mumbled. “I’m not whiny.”

“Uh-huh. Like you weren’t pleading with me for water no less than twenty minutes ago. You sounded like a yowling cat.”

“You know, for such a sweet and gentle woman, you’re damn cruel.” Julian joked.

Shaye grinned at him, though his eye was closed so he couldn’t see.

“You love it.” She quipped.

Julian hummed in agreement, smirking to himself as Shaye continued to tend to his over-heated skin.

“Well I can help your body kick your fever with a little magic.” Shaye said.

Julian frowned at the idea. “No offence, but I’d rather keep magic far away from my body.”

“I promise it won’t hurt you. The potions are made out of natural ingredients – plants from the woods, with healing properties. The magic is just to help speed up the process.”

Julian didn’t look convinced. “I still don’t like it. I don’t like things I don’t understand, and magic is one of them.”

“Then…what about herbal tea? No magic required.”

“That I will accept.”

“Alright then, my stubborn doctor.” Shaye grinned, and got up to make the tea.

“At least I’m _your_ stubborn doctor!” Julian called after her, the shout reducing him to a coughing fit which had Shaye rolling her eyes at.

“Just shut up and drink this, no quips or smart remarks, think you can manage that?”

Julian looked up pathetically as Shaye held the tea out for him.

“I don’t know…90% of my vocab is smart remarks,” he muttered.

Shaye rolled her eyes. “Honestly you’re worse than Asra.”

“Thank you I try.”

“Just shut up and drink your tea smart guy.”

“Do I get a reward if I shut up and drink my tea?”

“I’ll pet your hair and sing to you,”

Julian considered. “Okay. I’ll shut up.”

Shaye chuckled, and climbed onto the bed to position Julian’s head onto her lap to run her fingers through his hair, and began to sing quietly as he sipped at his tea.

Julian had never felt more at peace in his life. He wished he never had to leave.


End file.
